Promesses
by Melhuiwen
Summary: Il faut tout oublier, même les promesses non faites, même les larmes salées [OS, DMHP, DeathFic]


Rating : Euh... K plus, on va dire, parce qu'on parle pas de ptits lapins roses ici.

Warning : DeathFic, Slash, implicite mais présent quand même.

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling et à ses maisons d'éditions, et tout et tout. En bref, je nepossède aucunde ses lieux ou personnages, et je ne me fais pas un sous en écrivant dessus.

Note de Moi : Hello everybody :o)

Euh, pour être honnête, je sais absolument pas pourquoi cette chose est sortie de ma tête. J'ai eu envie d'écrire, et paf, c'est ça qu'est sorti. Je vous préviens tout de suite, ça n'a pas été retravaillé, j'ai juste relu en diagonale pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais sinon c'est complètement brut.

Quant au pairing, pour moi c'est du Draco/Harry, mais vous en faites ce que vous voulez... lol.

Bon, je vais vous laisser à la lecture, et euh... Voilà quoi.

* * *

**Promesses **

-

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'un possible futur à deux, pas plus qu'ils ne s'étaient fait de promesse d'amour éternel.

D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'amour tout court.

Ce qu'il y avait entre deux, n'était qu'à eux, et aucun mot, aussi beau soit-il de par sasignification, n'était apte à décrire les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre.

Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, les paroles, à cette époque, n'étant soit que vaines rassurances, soit terribles annonces.

C'était la guerre, la guerre qui, chaque jour, apportait de nouveaux morts, de nouvelles peurs, la guerre qui, chaque jour, permettait un peu moins d'espoir, un peu moins de moments d'insouciance.

C'était une période noire, durant laquelle on ne se séparait le soir que pour se demander si l'on se reverrait le lendemain, n'ayant aucun moyen de s'assurer que l'un ne se ferait pas assassiner durant la nuit, que l'autre ne serait pas fait prisonnier par l'ennemi.

On espérait encore, mais sans y croire, juste pour avoir encore la force de se battre, au cas où, peut-être, cette guerre verrait un jour venir sa fin.

Une bien sombre époque, maintenant révolue.

Et les amants secrets des jours ensanglantés, devraient pleurer de joie, s'embrasser, se toucher, soulagés d'enfin pouvoir vivre au grand jour leur histoire, ne fusse-t-elle pas d'amour.

Mais les amants, prudents de ne s'être faits aucun serment, s'étaient avérés bien prévoyants.

Tous les mots doux refoulés, tous les gestes tendres à peine ébauchés, tous les sourires à demi arrachés, comme bien trop de promesses non verbales qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vouloir proférer, à présent destinés à hanter les souvenirs d'un être abandonné...

Car amants il n'y a plus, l'acte charnel demandant d'être deux, mais amants il n'y a plus, la vie a deserté l'un d'entre eux.

C'est mieux ainsi, pense celui qui est resté. C'est mieux ainsi, de ne s'être jamais permis à voix haute d'espérer.

Peut-être est-ce mieux, mais néanmoins il pleure, peut-être ont-ils fait pour le mieux, il n'empêche qu'il crève de douleur.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'un possible futur à deux, pas plus qu'ils ne s'étaient fait de promesse d'amour éternel.

Ils ont sûrement eu tort, à vouloir faire pour le mieux, on peut faire pire encore.

Si rester silencieux empêche toute parole brisée, il n'en va pas de moins que les soupirs, les regards et les baisers, forment des mots bien plus profonds que le language n'en offre.

A vouloir se protéger, à vouloir le protéger, lui, on peut se faire du mal, on peut lui faire du mal, plus de mal même qu'en étant honnête et qu'en se dévoilant.

Il le sait, à présent.

Il aurait tant voulu lui dire... Peut-être pas qu'il l'aimait, ni qu'ils ne se quitteraient jamais, non. Simplement, qu'il avait besoin de lui, que les instants dans lesquels ils s'étaient tous deux perdus avaient eu plus de saveur que n'importe quelle victoire, que quelques temps de plus passés à ses côtés n'auraient pas été de refus. Simplement ça, et d'autres choses encore.

Ses lèvres restent closes. On ne parle pas à un cadavre, hormis pour soulager sa conscience.

Un soulagement qu'il ne pense pas mériter, dégoûté de sa propre lâcheté, écrasé par la solitude nouvelle qui le pèse plus que tout.

Il aurait dû lui dire, oui, mais alors, ça aurait voulu dire qu'il acceptait la possibilité de voir l'autre mourir. Non.

Il savait mais ne le pensait pas, pas vraiment.

Il savait, mais ne le voulait pas... Egoistement.

Maintenant, il pleure, mais il ne parle pas, puisque la seule personne à qui il aurait voulu parler n'a plus de conscience pour l'écouter.

Juste un corps, bleu, et froid, un corps qui témoigne d'une beauté jeune et fraîche, perdue dans une guerre qui, elle aussi, fait maintenant partie du passé.

Puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, et qu'on veut très vite oublier les actes barbares auxquels on s'est tous abaissés.

Il faut tout oublier, même les promesses non faites, même les larmes salées.

Il faut juste oublier.

* * *

Hum... 

Une ptite review, si vous avez le temps ?

:o)

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 7 de Je t'aime moi non plus arrivera d'ici une dizaine de jours...

Sur ce, bisous doux, et à bientôt.

mEl


End file.
